Pirates of the Caribbean: The Trident of Neptune
by Minnelli2007
Summary: SPOILERS FOR AWE: Jack is picked up by Barbossa on his way to the Fountain but he convinces Barbossa to delay that quest for a greater item. What happens when more than one pirate seeks this item and Jack fails to reach it first? Its now a race.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, only Costantina, Aurora, Illyria, Margaret and the plot. Read and Review if you'd like**

* * *

The seas were as calm as could be since Captain Jack Sparrow, Lord of the Caribbean, was rescued from Davy Jones locker and since the pirate lords had made their stand at Shipwreck Island. Captain Hector Barbossa sailed the seas upon the Black Pearl looking for whom he had again taken the ship from. Jack held the map to the Fountain of Youth in his small boat and was somewhere on the seas, moving closer and closer to his destination. Jack had a few days advantage in front of the Black Pearl, but none could ever hope to outrun it, not even the Flying Dutchman could. Barbossa's men hoisted Jack up onto deck and searched his small boat for the map.

"Where be it Jack?" Barbossa asked, holding his hand out for the map that was stolen.

"Where be what exactly?" Jack asked swaying and moving to walk around Barbossa.

"The map, where be my map?" His hand curled around Jacks shirt, keeping him in eyes view.

"The map?" Jack looked down at Barbossa's hand with confusion and took his hand, as if a vile item and removed it from his shirt. "Oh that map?' He swung around and began walking down the stairs. "My head." He turned and pointed to his head, a smile playing upon his lips.

"Don't be playing ye' games Jack, where is the map?" Barbossa strolled down the stairs after Jack, removing his sword and pointing it at Jacks throat.

"I said, my head mate." Jack pointed the sword away from his throat and leaned forward, whispering to the other man. "I threw it out to sea, only I know where the fountain is, savvy?" Jack leaned back and smirked, wobbling a bit in his stance. Barbossa's eyes darkened and he pointed his sword back at Sparrow.

"And where exactly does it lay?" Jack smirked and looked at Barbossa with confidence.

"Before I disclose that to you, I think you'll be helping me out with something first. Shall we?" He strolled into the Captains quarters, and Barbossa with a curious look in eye, followed.

A sea breeze carried the lively chatter of the Sicilian people to the docks of their port, which was strangely quiet except for the splashing of the waves. An elegant black ship had pulled into port and quickly commandeered the area.

"Dock the Pearl." Barbossa's loud command was heard yelling over the rest of the men's grunts.

"Jack wants ta be in an' out of this place." His monkey, also named Jack, jumped down from the mast and perched upon his shoulder, a note in hand. Barbossa opened the note and saw Jacks chicken scratch.

_It lies upon the younger one._

_Cpt._

Barbossa glanced at the dock and saw the crew bustle about to finish docking. Mentally he selected men to go ashore with him and to gain what Jack sought. He walked down to the men, calling each pirate by name and having them ready to disembark. He was first to exit the ship, and Jack was last, all the others having gone between the two. Adjusting his hat upon his head, he nodded to Barbossa who began leading the men up the cobble stone streets.

The group made their way through the deserted town and soon was at the Castle's outer wall. Voices drifted over the walls, as some of the pirates scaled them and then opened the metal gate, allowing the other men to easily enter. Everyone drew their swords as they came upon the town watching a ceremony take place.

"And if any man or woman holds objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke loudly, and began speaking after there were no immediate objections.

"Now-"

"Aye Sir, I speak against it." Jacks voice rose above the priests and all turned to see the armed crew. Panic descended upon everyone while soldiers drew their swords.

"Get the woman out of here." The groom yelled turning to his bride, giving her a kiss and drawing his sword while the King grabbed her and the flower girl by hand.

"After em!" Barbossa yelled while slicing a solider on his arm. The crew pushed forward as the three escaped from sight.

"Gibbs!" Jack yelled pushing a man back into another group and knocking them down. His second in command quickly made his way over and they fought back to back.

"Have Barbossa stay and keep everyone busy, we'll go around back and catch them." Gibbs delivered the message and the two snuck out the front unnoticed. They ran along the outer walls until they came to the back of the castle, and while rounding the corner saw the king and the girls exit the back door. The king however glanced over and drew his sword, shouting a message to the girls.

"Costantina, Margaret run!"

"Papa!" The younger girl named Margaret called while her sister grabbed her hand and began running again. Gibbs charged the king while Jack followed the bride and her sister into town again. Looking over her shoulder, the two took a sharp right into an alley and Jack knew he had them cornered. Standing in the entrance, he leaned against the wall and examined his nails as the older woman hid the child.

"Now come on love, just give Captain Jack 'ere what 'e wants." From the folds of her dress, she produced a sword and spoke to him with a bell-like voice, sweet but strong.

"Come and take if it you dare pirate." Jack smirked and he spared against her as her sister began setting up crates so she could climb up on the roof. Jack took in Costantina's fighting stance and realized she had been trained to use a sword.

"I see you're caught up on your fighting darling, lets see if you can keep up with Jack eh?" The two fought for some time until finally he knocked her sword from her hand.

"Move aside." He asked nicely pointing his sword next to her.

"You'll have to run me through." Her jade eyes shined with stubbornness.

"And why would I do that to such a pretty lass, much more I could do than run your through." He raised his eyebrows towards the sky and pushed her to the side just as Margaret reached the top of her stack. She was reaching for the edge to pull herself up when a hand shot out and dragged the screaming girl the rest of the way.

"Margaret!" Her sister screamed, turning and rushing past Jack onto one of the crates, her dress making it hard to climb.

"Costan!" She yelled back until her mouth was covered by a clothed hand. Glancing over the edge, Jack and Costantina starred back into beautiful stormy sea blue eyes with heavy curly brown hair framing them.

"Illyria." Jack muttered. She smiled and placed her boot against the top crate, causing Costantina's eyes to widen.

"Aye Jack, finder's keepers eh love?" She pushed the crate over, causing Costantina to tumble back and fall on top of Jack, allowing Illyria to run away with her sister.

"Get off; I can't seem to breathe much." Jack coughed from under the weight of the dress and rolled Costan off his body. He stood and brushed himself off, bending over to retrieve his hat. He placed it back on his head and starred at Costan.

"Costantina was it? We'll seems your sisters gone and I needed her for two reasons, she has something I want." He took a step towards the girl who cowered back against the wall, trying to escape him. "And she was going to be ransomed to your father for money, my crew is a bit strapped right now and well, we need rum." He was soon in front of her and brushed her ebony black bangs from her eyes. "Although you can fix our second problem and." He leaned in closer near her face "You're a bit better on the eyes." Going in for a kiss, Costantina slapped him in the face, stopping him.

"Pirate scum." She spat, going to slap him again. He caught her hand and leaned in again.

"Captain pirate scum if you don't mind." He leaned back and began dragging her down the streets to the ship, seeing Barbossa and the men boarding. They came to the ship and walked up the plank.

"Hoist the sails. "He yelled still holding her wrist.

"This be her?" Barbossa asked, walking over to the two.

"No, but she can at least be our ransom, her father sees her on the ship, wave to your father love." Jack said raising her hand in the air and waving it as the Black Pearl left harbor.

"And she sleeps where?" Barbossa asked although he knew the answer already.

"Captains quarters." Jack said dragging her to the said room and lightly tossing her inside, locking the door once she was in. Banging was heard as Costan screamed at Jack for his actions who simply ignored her.

"And now where to Jack?" Jack went to the edge of the ship and removed his telescope from his pocket and starred out at the departing ship, heading the other way.

"Tortuga." Barbossa yells the order to his men and Jack exchanges his telescope for his compass, the thing alternating between pointing at the departing ship and the area behind him.

* * *

The crew arrived in Tortuga a few days and docked in the port. Jack and Barbossa stood at the plank that led down to the deck.

"Have a crewman stay outside the gal's door, we will go in town and find some information on Illyria and if she's been seen." Barbossa laughed as he made his way down the plank with Jack.

"Seems the wrench has got the best of ye again." Jack rolled his eyes and spun around on his foot at the bottom of the plank.

"No, seems she hasn't." He spun again, his hand waving through the air as he walked. "She's just doing all the dirty work for me, unknowingly of course." Barbossa raised his eyebrow and caught up to Jack.

"Dirty work? You didn't seem keen to mention that when I first took this on, care to mention it now?" Barbossa's eyes gleamed with danger and Jack shook him off again, looking cautious.

"Later, on the ship when we return." He said delaying and striding forward again. Barbossa rolled his eyes but followed suit leaving Pintel and Ragetti to watch her door. They walked through the town, eyeing various wrenches and whores who were suitable for the night. They entered the Fur Immer and Jack waltzed over to the bar matron, a beautiful tall woman with straight blonde hair and shining ice blue eyes.

"Jack." She said sweetly, causing him to lean forward onto the bar and smile sweetly at the girl.

"Aurora, love, how have you been?" A quick and harsh slap to the face silenced him while Barbossa looked on with amusement in his eyes.

"How have I been Jack? You stole my money again and not to mention my fathers boat the last time. Do you even know how long it-"But she quieted when Jack held up a finger.

"That money will be paid in due time, we have ransom coming from Sicily, but dear please, a bit of rum if you don't mind." Aurora sighed and turned her full body to the other end of the counter to gather a drink for the men. Jack turned to Barbossa who raised his eyebrows and took a seat next to him.

"Another ye owe money to? Why Jack, you might as well owe the world all your fortunes." Jacks mouthed twitched as he turned to Barbossa.

"I do owe the world my fortunes; just don't be planning to actually pay them back." Aurora appeared with two bottles of rum for them and she leaned forward, showing her ample cleavage.

"How can I help you boys?" Her blonde hair fell in her eyes and Jack suavely brushed it from her face.

"Have you heard anything of interest lately?" Aurora smirked and leaned back, eyeing Jack with lust.

"Depends on what interest you." She traced his fingers with her own and he smiled taking her hand in his.

"Captain Piquon." The name caused Aurora's face to fall and she pulled back from Jack.

"That vile creature? For what interest is she to you?" Jack leaned forward to take her hand again but Aurora stepped from his grasp.

"My reasons are my own love, but you'd be very helpful to Captain Jack if you told me what you know, and yes you know things, I can see it in your eyes." Aurora frowned but took a tentative step towards him.

"Word round here has it that she kidnapped a child from Sicily, a child who holds some sort of sacred item that belongs to the sea." Jack took a long swig of the rum and leaned back placing a hand upon his forehead.

"Yes yes, I know all this, but any reason why or where she plans to go?" Aurora smiled and held her hand out, asking for money.

"Later love." Jack said taking her hand and placing it back on the counter which she grew angry.

"Not this time Jack." Placing one hand upon her hip, she held her hand out again. A large bag of gold coins fell onto the counter and Jack glanced over at Barbossa.

"That be all ye getting miss, you'll tell us now before we take some horrid measures to get our information." Aurora's eyes widen and she starred at the purse, talking quickly with excitement.

"Word be that she heads towards the sunken temple of Neptune, the relic of the sea will shine and show the way from there to where it must be truly used. This relic, gives supposed immorality to the person who can tame it." Aurora's hand inched forward for the bag but Barbossa moved it from her grasp.

"But where be the temple." Aurora's eyes looked up and she smiled with a hint of dread.

"Between Scylla and Charybdis." The men's eyes widen and Aurora took the gold before they took it from her.

"We be going now Jack." He took Jacks arm and led the man out of the brothel quickly, with a purpose. Moments later a scream was heard and Aurora came rushing out.

"Get them1 The dirty liars and cheats! Get Sparrow!" The announcement of his name caused some men to look up, men Jack owed money to. He smiled and shrugged, quickly turning and taking off towards the Black Pearl with Barbossa who drew his sword and cut down men in the way or who got to close. The crew of the Pearl was ready and as soon as Barbossa and Jack set foot onto the ship, they pulled the plank up and began to depart, leaving the town of Tortuga and its inhabitants behind. Jack turned and met the glare of Barbossa.

"Time for that talk Jack." Both men walked to the captains quarters and opened the door to find it empty.

"Where did she go?" Barbossa asked, scanning the room while Jack entered and searched around. Suddenly a pot was broken over Jacks head causing the man to tumble and from behind the door, Costantina tried to escape out the open doorway. Barbossa quickly grabbed her long wavy hair and pulled her back into the room.

"You'll not go anyway Coast." He walked her to a seat and pushed her into it, having her join them at the table for dinner.

"Start speaking Jack, you've only got until dinner before I throw you overboard, or better yet make a visit to your favorite island." Jack threw a sarcastic smile to Barbossa but sat down at the table next to the girl whom had crossed her arms and refused to eat.

"You see Hector, what this girl's younger sister had, was a key, a necklace in the shape of a trident. It's a symbol of their family but her sister Margaret's is the key to the temple door. The temple shows the location of the real Trident and in turn, you can rule the sea with its power. But obviously from Auroras description there are many dangers on the way to the temple." Jack stood and began pacing in front of the group.

"And why should I lend m ship to ya?" Barbossa asked, taking a bite from his green apple and cutting a slice for his monkey to eat.

"My ship mate, but because when I become ruler of the sea, I'd allow you safe passage over my waters." Barbossa raised an eyebrow and stood.

"And why should I let you keep the trident?" Barbossa's men took that moment and stormed into the room, their swords drawn.

"Take them both to the brig, they can enjoy each others company. Make course for Charybdis." The men grabbed both Jack and Costantina and took them below deck throwing them behind the iron cages.

"Well this is familiar." Jack said while Costantina glared at him before slapping him one last time and sitting in the corner, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes very familiar." He rubbed his cheek and sat across from the girl, pulling his hat low and rest for the night.

* * *

The night wind smelled from the salt of the sea and the Tigers Eye effortlessly sailed to its destination.

"Captain, a storm is brewing behind us, do we dock until it passes?" The captain turned and her long brown hair whipped across her face as the wind began to pick up.

"We sail for Scylla, no stopping for anything." She walked into her quarters and saw the young brunette sleeping, her necklace still resting on her neck and chest. Illyria smiled in delight and exited, taking her place back at the wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, only Costantina, Aurora, Illyria, Margaret and the plot. Read and Review if you'd like**

ohbugger7- Thank you very much for your review, I'm glad you like it, positive responses always helps me to write faster. Thank you again.

* * *

Jack awoke the next morning to see Costantina kneeling in front of the door to the cell. She was fumbling with something, her arms stuck through the open sections in the iron. He quietly got up and walked over until he was standing behind her, crouched down to whisper into her ear.

"Morning love." Costantina jumped and fell back onto Jack from the rock of the ship and the shock of his voice. He steadied them both and turned her around, to find lock picks in her hand.

"Aren't you the crafty one?" He plucked the picks from her hands, not bothering to question where she got them and turned his attention to the door.

"You are not allowed to speak to me you rat." Costantina turned her eyes and body away from Jack, but he purposely stepped on the bottom of her dress, not allowing her to go anyway,

"I'll do what I wish darling, no one can stop that." He threw her a smile over his shoulder and went back to work while she tried to remove her dress from under his foot.

"And who gives you such authority." She gave up trying to move her dress and pushed him, although he did not budge. He turned and grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her in closely.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He leaned down again to kiss her but she turned her head to the side, having his kiss fall upon her cheek.

"Pirate." She spat and he smiled, releasing her again.

"Principessa." He turned back to the door and within moments, the lock clicked and the gate swung open. Jack peered outside before stepping out and holding the door for Costantina who eyed him wearily.

"We haven't got all day dear." He took her hand and pulled her from the brig, shutting the door behind him. Walking up the first set of stairs he pulled her into the storage room and looked at her clothing.

"Your dress will do us no good, here change into this." He threw a pile of clothing at her and she stared at him in disgust.

"This is my wedding dress." Her eyes angry at the thought of removing it.

"Well, look at it this way, your not married, your not getting married to anyone present, why bother wearing it?" Jack shrugged and walked behind her, removing his dagger and cutting the strings to the back. The dress fell from her body instantly and she stood there in front of him in her undergarments.

"How dare-!" Jack smirked at her and shook his head.

"Shush love, don't want the boys to hear you and wake up. I suggest you get dressed." Costantina's bangs fell into her face again as she grew red from embarrassment but did what Jack said. Soon she was dressed in a pair of men's brown paints, a red shirt and a brown vest over it.

"You look spiffy." His eyes raked over the clothes on her fitted body which he was finally noticing. She was a petite girl, not large on top but quite voluptuous on bottom as most Italian women were. She eyed him guardedly and looked at the clothes with disgust.

"What?" She asked still noticing his gaze lingering on her.

"They suit you." Costan was about to protest when they heard men's grunts outside the door. Jack pressed himself close to her and held his hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. He placed a finger to his lips, indicting her need to stay silent and she nodded, knowing the trouble that awaited them outside.

"Dock for the night! Gather the supplies." Barbossa's commands could be heard as his men started to dock the ship and gather money.

"Enjoy the night men, it may be ye last." Jack heard him exiting the ship and pulled his body away from Costantina's.

"Can you run a ship?" He whispered quietly knowing sailing was a trait Sicilians prided themselves on. When she nodded her head Jack smiled and pulled away from her body.

"Do as I say and we'll be gone in no time. Savvy?" The two exited the store room, both grabbing swords on the way that some pirates had left next to their beds. The last few of the men slept and all others had exited the boat. They came to the upper deck and Jack began whispering orders to Costantina, who effortlessly fulfilled them.

Pull the plank up and we'll be gone." Jack glanced over the ships edge and saw Barbossa exiting a tavern with two women under his arm. His eyes darkened when he saw Jack at the wheel and saw Costan pull the board up. Jack smiled and waved as steered the ship from the docks. Some of the men awoke, but had no care to whether it was Jack or Barbossa who claimed Captainship as both were one of the nine pirate lords. Costantina came up behind Jack and pressed her dagger into his neck, just enough to scare him and not cut him.

"We sail for home." She said, and Jack raised his hands in defeat. She began to lower the dagger and Jack took the moment to seize her and press her hard against the wheel.

"Now love, this can be a peaceful trip or a stormy one, you either do as I say." He leaned forward again like the first day in the alley. "Or I can throw you back in the brig. We all have things to gain here. You get your sister, I get my immortality." Costantina looked thoughtful a moment and stared back at Jack.

"With conditions I'll help you." She said with arrogance that Jack found appealing.

"What makes you think I need your help? I just don't want you bothering me." Costantina smirked at that and Jack realized he had underestimated her.

"I have information my sister doesn't, what do you think opens the second door to where it lays?" Jack thought for a moment and released her and walked backwards a few paces.

"Your terms then Principessa?" He asked, calling her by her title.

"Captain Jack, you are to guarantee my sisters and my own safe return to Sicily." She said her first proposition which Jack carelessly agreed to.

"Done. Now-"But he was interrupted by her.

"You are to return said item to my family, where it belongs." Jack smiled at the loophole she left open and nodded again.

"And you are to never again set forth on the island of Sicily." He again nodded his head at her final term and when she spoke no more again he lifted a hand.

"Now that we're settled on that, what is it you know?" Jacks eyes were alight with curiosity and Costantina watched him carefully.

"When we reach Scylla you'll know, until then I say nothing. Good night Captain." Costantina walked down the stairs and entered the captain's quarters, occupying it for the night. Jack smiled at the girls wits, and returned to the wheel, humming a tune to himself.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." Jack continued to hum the tune while the other men awoke and went to their duties to help man the ship.

* * *

Illyria watched the young girl as she finally ate since she refused the previous days meals.

"Where are we going?" Her innocent brown eyes looked up while her curly black hair was pulled back with a beautiful clip Illyria had lent to her.

"You should know that answer, don't play childish, your appearance may be so but your beyond your years." Illyria cut into the slab of pork she had on her plate and placed the piece into her mouth, analyzing the girl as she ate. Margaret smiled and her fingers clasped around her necklace.

"Your adventure is dangerous." She commented, taking a long sip of her drink.

"I know." The captain simply answered but she stood and walked over to Margaret who turned and looked at her.

"My sister will find me." Illyria laughed and pat the girl upon the head.

"The whore you call a sister is still back on your precious land." Margaret laughed at the comment towards her sister and Illyria looked on in confusion.

"Then you will not move forward." Illyria took the girls face in her hand, a storm brewing in her eyes.

"Watch your tongue child, what do you speak of?" Margaret placed her hand over Illyria and she lowered it.

"There are two dangers you must brave, as there are two keys, and there are two sisters." Illyria's eyes widened and she pulled Margaret to her feet.

"Are you trying to convey to me, your sister has a key herself?" Margaret smiled a mysterious smile and shook her head.

"I said nothing of the sort, simply that there are two, everything must come in a pair. Sun and moon, love and hate, life or death." Illyria walked away from the girl and exited her quarters allowing the shining moon to calm her.

"Lo' captain, an eagle delivered ye' letter." Her first mate, Salvotory, handed to her a letter with familiar script with her name. She took the letter to the wheel and opened it, discarding the envelope into the ocean and opening the seal.

_Dearest Sister,_

_As you know, my wedding has been interrupted and my future wife was taken. Word has it, you were there that day and took her younger sister Margaret. Keep her safe, I know you'll do her no harm._

_Father still wishes the family to be joined, and is now looking to our brother to marry Margaret, as I have been promised to a fine lady of Spain, our family doubting Costantina will be returned to us. Marcus and I miss you dreadfully, your smile was always our sunrise._

_Do not bear ill thoughts towards Costantina or her family after all that has happened, I will miss her dearly._

_With love,_

_Alexandros._

Illyria grew angry at the love she detected in the letter. Costantina might have been kidnapped but those of Sicilian blood were cunning, and the wrench was surely cunning enough to escape Sparrow and Barbossa. Hatred filled Illyria's heart as she thought of her brother's despair over losing a woman he loved. She would never forgive the whore, nor her family.

Illyria tore the letter to shreds, as usual, knowing an answer was not needed from her. The eagle flew into the night's sky and she watched it go until she could see it no more. Sighing, she walked to the boats rail and rested her elbows upon it. Her first mate Salvotory approached her and touched her hand.

"What troubles ye captain?" His bright blue eyes shined with amusement and concern, a trait that always had made him appealing and dangerous. Illyria evaluated his rugged looks again, wavy black hair pulled back at the nap of his neck and a few days worth of stubble growing on his tan face. She turned away and glanced into the oceans depths, watching the wave's splash against the Tigers Eye.

"The sea and her treasures." Salvotory smiled and walked behind Illyria, placing a kiss upon her neck.

"I see only one treasure she could offer." Illyria blushed, a reaction only Salvotory and one other could make her do. Thinking this, her mood began to darken. Though she felt strongly for Salvotory, even he had trouble filing the blank space that had been left where her heart once existed. He turned her around and went to kiss her lips but she moved her head to the side.

"Salv." She whispered but he cut her off, understanding and patient with her feelings.

"The sea shall never be tamed." The question was in his eyes but Illyria knew what he truly asked, she respond and he pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"Then that's how it shall be, only the King can tame her." Salvotory placed a kiss upon her forehead and walked downstairs to the crews quarters. Illyria looked up into the sky and then back into the water, seeing her reflection. All she saw was nothingness.

* * *

Barbossa and his men had detained another ship and sailed to the one person whom could help them. Speaking with this person had helped to open their eyes to what was going on in the pirate world. Inevitably they agreed to help and amassed a small fleet of ships to meet Jack and the crew of the Pearl when they would escape from the strait that held the sea monsters. All they had to do was wait.

Barbossa starred out from his ship and watched the other ships sail around him as they headed toward their destination. Barbossa smiled to himself because he knew, he knew that they had all the time in the world to wait and Jack, Jack would be sorry for what he had done. Barbossa would throw him back down into Davy Jones's locker, or Will Turners, whomever it belonged to now and he would spend eternity beached upon land with no ship, and no person, and most importantly no rum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, only Costantina, Aurora, Illyria, Margaret and the plot. Read and Review if you'd like**

SeriousRumLuva- Thank you very much for your review, its greatly appreciated. Im glad that you like the story.

* * *

**  
**

The Pearl sailed effortlessly over the waters and around the island of Sicily, only a few more days away from its destination. Jack watched as his crew manned the ship and saw Costantina at the other end, starring out to sea. Her eyes seemed locked upon the island, almost as if wishing she herself were there.

"Gibbs." Jack yelled and his first mate came running to the wheel.

"Ay captain." The older man asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Take the wheel." Jack walked from the wheel and slowly made his way down the stairs, eyes still drawn to Costantina. A wind blew and rustled her hair, blowing the curls behind her body and into the air. As Jack closed the distance between the two, Costan glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"What Sparrow." She watched him guardedly, not trusting the pirate or the large smile he wore upon his face.

"I think that since we seem to be almost there, it's about time you disclose that promised information to me." Costan rested her elbows on the side and leaned forward, starring into the clear blue sea.

"And I think, I'll choose to not disclose said information." Jack frowned and leaned over the girl, purposely invading her space.

"And I think." He said stressing the start of his sentence while whispering in her ear, causing her to shiver. "That you'll not leave this ship under good pretense unless said information you promised is willing disclosed without the intent of either lying or trying to hinder me from reaching my destination." Costan pushed back and Jack swayed away from her.

"Words like yours would never confuse a literate like I." Costan turned and her pale green eyes shined with amusement, causing Jack to smile himself.

"Well it seems we be at a standstill." Costan raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the rail.

"Why would you say that Sparrow." Jack leaned forward, placing a hand on both her sides.

"Captain Sparrow love." He tilted his head to the side and continued speaking. "A standstill because as I said, you'll stay on this boat until I'm satisfied with your knowledge." Costan frowned a moment and turned away from Jack.

"According to your pirate's code, you honor-." Jack turned her back towards him and smirked, alarming Costan.

"Last time I checked, princesses don't follow pirate scum codes." She grew angry and pushed Jack away from her.

"You'll learn nothing." She went to brush past him and he grabbed her upper arm.

"Don't make me hurt you love, this is important for Captain Jack and I'd rather not harm such a heavenly lady." Costan pulled her arm from him and walked to the captain's quarters.

"Dinner tonight." She said stopping out the door and turning her head to the side to see him nod back. She entered the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Jack placed his hands behind his head and smirked up at the hot sun.

"Captain Jack always gets what he wants." He murmured to himself before stepping back to the wheel and dismissing Gibbs.

* * *

Illyria watched the sea ahead of her as her ship drew closer to the rocky path and the whirlpool which was in its vicinity. She shook her head and turned towards the little girl whom held the crews safety upon her neck.

"Where is our course?" The girl smiled secretly and walked to the edge of the ship, glancing over the side into the water, almost as if searching for something.

"Stay near Scylla she will do us less harm than Charybdis." Illyria shouted the course to her crew and they turned the ship more towards the rocky formation of Scylla.

"Know that your life depends on your actions." Illyira said, leaning down and speaking quietly into Margaret's ear. She walked away from the girl and took her place at the wheel, nodding to Salvotory whom approached her.

"You would willingly follow the girl to her death?" Illyria's eyes passed over Sal with little interest and he knew her answer.

"The crew is not sure of your decision; I hear the murmurs at night." Salvotory saw her hands tighten around the wheel and anger shining in her eyes.

"The crew is not the captain are they, have I not got us through other dangers? This is the biggest treasure Salvotory; their minds could never grasp the size of it." He walked over to her and placed a tanned hand upon her shoulder which she coldly shrugged off. He turned to go back down the steps until her voice stopped him.

"How do you feel about it?" He knew even though her mind was set she still sought a bit of approval from him.

"My death may lie ahead of me, but I will always follow my captain." His blue eyes met her own and she knew what emotion he was casting her. Salvotory walked down the steps and began calling orders to the crew to keep the ship steady and from entering Charybdis.

The child now walked up the stairs to Illyria and she glanced at the girl warily.

"What do you want?" Margaret smiled and she removed her necklace from under her shirt, which Illyria noticed was taking on a blue tinge from its dull grey color.

"My trinket does much more than open a door. It shows the feelings that some have for each other." Illyria turned her body away defensively but Margaret only walked around her to the other side.

"You see?" She held up the necklace which was turning two reds, deep crimson at the top fading into a lighter red. "Anger, hate turning into love. You repress your emotions and only show the ones that are easily accepted. You love that man." Margaret pointed to Salvotory whom had his back turned to them.

"I love the sea." Illyria simply stated, dismissing the girl with a wave of her hand. As she was walking down the stairs Margaret turned her head to the side.

"Or those also love it." She ran the rest of the way and skipped over to Salvotory whom smiled at the young girl, engaging her in conversation. Margaret's words rang through Illyria's head as she watched the two, briefly imaging some sort of life she could have, one with a husband and child. Though anytime she saw this life, the husband was never Salvotory, always someone else.

* * *

Jack entered his quarters and saw a dinner had been laid out for the two already and Costantina sat in her chair across from the seat he was to take. Smirking, he moved his seat until it was next to hers and also moved his plate. The girl eyed him warily but said nothing, only scooting her seat over a bit more away from him.

"No need to be scared love, I don't bite." He threw her a smile dazzling to other woman but only frustrating to her.

"On to business Sparrow." She said folding a napkin across her lap.

"Captain darling, please." He sat back and began to laden his plate with food.

"As I was saying _Sparrow._" She said emphasizing her lack of the word captain. "We are going to sail between Scylla and Charybdis, keeping nearer to Charybdis. With my presence onboard no members will be taken nor will the ship be swallowed. My ring." Which she slowly removed from her finger and held up for Jack to see. He noticed it was a pearl grey but in the shape of a trident. He went to take it from her but she immediately moved it from his grasp.

"My ring will keep us safe. My sister's necklace opens the door at Scylla while mine opens the door at Charybdis." Jack began to open his mouth while Costan quickly held up a hand.

"Don't speak until I'm done, you'll confuse yourself even more." He raised an eyebrow but sat back in his chair, taking a long sip from his goblet of rum.

"My sister will be traveling through the mountains to the door of Scylla and when she unlocks that door, a light will shine into Charybdis that will signal to me to open my door. We will have to be close enough to the whirlpool to drop my ring as far into the center as we can. This ship will also have to escape the whirlpool before we are sucked into the middle." Costantina drank from her own goblet and Jack took that as his opportunity to speak.

"Let me get this straight lass. Your sister opens one door near Scylla, some light shines into the whirlpool, we enter it, you drop your ring in, we exit and the actual trident just appears?" Jack used his hands to motion the travel of light from one spot to the other causing Costantina to laugh.

"Oh Jack, if it were only that simple. You clearly did not do your research on what you seek." Jack frowned, a piece of meat only inches from his mouth and he put his fork down on the plate.

"What?" He plainly asked, confused again by what she said. Costan's eyes took on a dangerous glint and his hand slid down to his waist and onto his pistol.

"We are only the beginning, our brother is the end." She placed an apple slice into her mouth and we momentarily watched with interest as she devoured it.

"I don't quite get what your saying love." Jack's hand slipped away from his pistol as he resumed eating.

"We show the path to the true dangers. What we reveal is where the trident lies, but our brother has the key to its last door and only he can pass what guards it." Costantina watched as Jack opened his mouth only to close it again.

"So I'm not getting my trident?" She smirked and leaned forward, taunting him.

"No you're not getting your trident from us Jack." He stood and she leaned back in her seat.

"We'll then, said brother of yours lives where?" Costantina shrugged and raised an eyebrow.

"No idea Jack, only my father knows that." Jack began pacing and glanced up at Costantina and realized what he had agreed to and she smirked.

"Exactly, you're not to set foot upon Sicily, terms you agreed to love." She said sarcastically while Jack frowned again. He grew anger at her cunning and growled at her.

"Infernal chit!" He quickly strode from the cabin and took his place at the wheel again dismissing Gibbs. Jack took his compass out and noticed it still did not have a set point, rotating in front of him towards Scylla and Charybdis and then slightly more left, towards his cabin. Slapping his head in annoyance, he leaned it against the wheel.

"I left the bloody rum in the cabin." He heard a bottle smash and groaned in frustration, knowing the wrench had done it on purpose.

* * *

An eerie silence hung upon the Tigers Eye as she sailed close to Scylla. They had reached closer distance an hour again and no crew members had been snatched off the boat. Margaret had her eyes closed as the ocean's spray hit her face and the rocks of Scylla loomed closer and closer. Finally they were in rowing distance.

"Margaret." Illyria called as her men readied a small rowing boat. The child walked over to her and took the offered hand as Salvotory helped her into the row boat.

"Will my crew be safe without you on board?" Margaret nodded and turned away from Illyria whose was relieved at the information.

"Until sundown I am not needed on the boat." Illyria turned and grew anger, glancing at the sky and knowing there were only a few more hours until sundown.

"What?" Her voice laced with venom as she grabbed the girls face and turned her back the other way.

"In the dark the monster lurks, waiting for the unsuspecting." She quoted, the old tale of Scylla snatching unsuspecting sailors from their ship. Illyria closed her eyes and brought her hand to her head.

"Will we be back before then?" Margaret nodded and Illyria climbed into the boat, Salvotory climbing in with her. Two other men entered and the crew began lowering the boat down until it was in the water. Illyria called one last order to them, ensuring their safety.

"Stay near enough that I can see you when I return us, but get as far from Scylla and Charybdis as you can." The men nodded and agreed, not hesitating to sail from the twin dangers.

"Off we go." Margaret happily said as the two men eyed the rocks that had an unnatural air about them. They began rowing as Illyria was consumed by her thoughts and Salvotory watched for any strange signs. Illyria's hair blew in the wind and her eyes took on a life that had long been exasperated from them.

_You'll soon be mine, and none will stand against me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, only Costantina, Aurora, Illyria, Margaret and the plot. Read and Review if you'd like**

**A/N There is no beta for the story, sorry about all the mistakes and also bout the delay in posting. Thanks to everyone who reads and to the reviewers!!**

* * *

The silence suffocated the group as they quietly sailed into the dank air of the mountains. The shadows consumed them and the group felt the eerie chill set into their bones. All looked around nervously except for Margaret whose happy attitude could not be diminished.

"Left here now." She said and the rowers turned left at a large rock protruding from the water.

"You know." She began turning around to stare at Salvotory. "Scylla used to be a beautiful nymph, and a fisherman who turned into a sea god named Glaucus, fell madly in love with her. She fled onto land where he could not follow and despair filled his heart. He went to the sorceress Circe to ask for a love potion to melt Scylla's heart. As he told his tale of love about Scylla to Circe, she herself fell in love with him. She wooed him with her sweetest words and looks, but the sea-god would have none of her. Circe was furiously angry, but with Scylla and not with Glaucus. She prepared a vial of very powerful poison and poured it in the pool where Scylla bathed. As soon as the nymph entered the water she was transformed into a frightful monster with twelve feet and six head each with three rows of teeth. She stood there in utter misery, unable to move, loathing and destroying everything that came into her reach, a peril to all sailors who passed near her." Illyria scoffed and glared at into the girls eyes.

"A myth only to scare children, there are no sea monsters here." Margaret's eyes sparkled and she turned back to the front.

"Or a story to tell the perils of beauty and jealously. Or if you carefully look into the meaning, one should not seek that which they truly cannot have." Illyria narrowed her eyes and glanced towards Salvotory to find him smiling at the girl with a bit of adoration.

"Now Margaret, who taught you such stories?" His eyes glimmered with a hidden secret and she stared up at him with a brighter smile.

"My older brother, I've missed him for quite sometime now." She turned back to the rowers and pointed to the right where a shore was coming into view.

"And I'm positive there hasn't been a day he didn't think of you." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she glanced back at him with sadden eyes.

"Come home." She simply said and he sorrowfully smiled.

"My home is in a different heart now, though I don't love my family any less." Margaret glanced at Illyria who was staring at the shore, refusing to meet her eyes. Margaret sighed and sat silently until they came to the shore. Illyria disembarked along with Salvotory and the girl.

"Which way?" She anxiously growled and Margaret began to walk up the shore into the mountains.

"You must stay quiet in her sanctuary." Illyria nodded and Salvotory stepped forward and took Margaret's hand. A brief flash of silver caught Illyria's eye but she strode forward after the two not bothering to ask where he stole his ring.

They walked through the seemingly peaceful mountains and after some time the passage became narrower the further they went.

"When-"Illyria began to grunt out but stopped at the angry girls face and hand held toward her. Margaret turned and began to move quicker now, wanting to reach the end of the mountains before the sun disappeared. After minutes trickled by, they came to a large stone carving of a picture of Scylla, her heads outstretched towards a fisherman sitting in his boat with a line cast. Margaret turned back to Illyria and motioned for her to come closer.

"When I place my trident into the slot where the bait should be, we must run back to the ship, the monster Scylla sleeps under these rocks, hardened over time and it won't take her long to break from her chains. We must run and row as quickly as possible in order to escape her." Illyria looked suspicious but nodded none-the-less. Margaret turned to Salvotory who was staring into the carvings with interest.

"I've never-"He began but stopped when the ground began to shake under his feet. Looking down he saw that Margaret's trident from her necklace was in the slot and glowing brightly. She turned and began to flee down the path they had taken causing the other two to follow. Salvotory soon caught up and scooped the girl into his arms and ran at a faster pace with Illyria trailing behind him. Boulders began to fall off the crumbling mountain and low growls could be heard in the wind. They had just broken from the mountains and were running towards the shore when the roar of a beast broke through the air. Looking behind her, Illyria saw the mountains crumble to reveal a long scaly neck leading up to a head. Yellow eyes peered down at her and she turned and ran with a renewed speed.

"Cast off!" She screamed to the men who stared at the beast with fear. They began to push the boat back into the sea and it wasn't long before Margaret was in the boat and Salvotory was helping to push the boat into the water. Everyone climbed in and four paddles were passed around to all the adults. Margaret closed her eyes and began to mumble under her breath.

"And I invoke you Krataiis, mother to Scylla, keep her from darting twice to harm the men as long as we move as quickly as the sea will take us." All the rocks fell into the sea and the monster was then free as her fate would allow her. Twelve heads sprang into the air and moved looking for its prey. The boat was almost out of the harbor and the Tigers Eye was sailing towards them, oars out and moving at a furiously quick speed. The beast yelled again and the group watched as a head dashed down towards them.

"Duck!" Illyria screamed but was too late as one of the men was plucked up by the three rows of teeth that Scylla had. Blood rained down into the ocean as the teethed impaled his body.

The boat was at their back now and they only had a few more feet to go, but another head darted out. The four in the boat ducked but the head sailed over them and towards the boat, taking easy prey from the men who stood on deck. A mans scream was heard as Scylla withdrew her head. They began to climb up the ladder and sail away from her reach but not until the last man from the boat was taken as he climbed the ladder. Illyria turned on Margaret in anger and went to strike the girl but Salvotory stepped in the way.

"Move." She hissed dangerously and he frowned, torn at obeying and at protecting the child behind him who looked on in fear.

"That's an order." She took a step forward and began to draw her sword. Salvotory stared at her sadly but shook his head, a few curls getting loose from being tied back.

"I can't captain." Illyria growled again and motioned to the men behind her.

"To the brig, both of them." She said angrily and Salvotory stared at her sadly. He took Margaret's hand and began walking down the stairs into the brig with four men accompanying them. Illyria walked to the wheel and narrowed her eyes at the ship that was coming around the corner.

"Captain look!" The man in the crows nest called out and Illyria glanced back at Scylla, towards his pointing finger. Slowly a blue light began to creep into the sky until when it cleared the mountains, it shoot straight up and began to fall back to the sea. The light plummeted at a quick pace and Illyria watched in shock as it landed in the center of Charybdis.

"Captain" One of her men started hesitantly. "Our treasure can't be there, can it?" He asked fearfully and she turned on him and raised a hand to strike.

"Take the wheel." She growled pushing past him and through the door that led to the interior of her ship and to the brig. Margaret had a lot of explaining to do before she would be allowed off the ship, be it alive or dead.

* * *

Salvotory glanced down at the weary girl who lay against his arm and sighed quietly to himself.

"You could have warned her." He said and the girl glanced up with teary eyes.

"I did." She said annoyed and upset and he placed his arm around her.

"Margaret you-"But she moved away from him and stood staring at him with fury.

"It's not my fault that no-one listens to a child. I know more than I should, all I've ever wanted was to play and be normal but because of this family's curse I can't and because of it, all of my friends are now much older than I. Oh yes we grow old and die, but not like everyone else does, were slower and its unfair." She stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. Salvotory smiled and held his arms out to her.

"Now your acting quiet like how you look Margaret." She sighed but made her way into his arms anyway.

"Our family is blessed with a beautiful secret to guard from those who are unworthy." He said quietly in a soothing tone.

"There are some, who are now worthy of it and once it has been claimed, we will be normal once again. Neptune chose us Margaret, be grateful of his praise." Margaret mumbled quietly to herself and turned up to look at him.

"What was that?" He asked raising his eyebrow, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"I just want you and Costan to come home, I miss all of us together. Costan was supposed to get married, I almost had no-one with you both gone." Salvotory smiled and began to rock slightly to lure the girl into sleep.

"We'll be together soon, but nothing will be like before, you know that." Margaret yawned and began to drift off but was startled awake when a large banging noise was heard at the top of the stairs.

Illyria came into view and Salvotory tightened his grip on her.

"It seems you never left them behind as you claimed." She spat, hurt apparent in her eyes.

"I won't let you strike my sister Illyria, but you know where my heart is." His blue eyes tore into her soul and she looked away.

"Why hasn't the temple appeared?" She looked at Margaret who shrugged and looked at Salvotory.

"I was only told how to over-come Scylla, I don't know the next step, I only know who it is." Illyria had been pacing and stopped to look into the bars.

"Who?" She asked confused at the girls wording. Margaret shrugged again and Salvotory began speaking this time.

"Costantina, my other sister. It is now her turn to defeat Charybdis. As Margaret told you before, two dangers, two sisters, and two keys. Everything is paired." Illyria began to pace again and frowned.

"So when she does what she must to Charybdis, his temple will rise then?" Salvotory shook his head and Illyria grew more confused.

"Well when then?" She yelled and placed her hand on her fore-head to try and stop the head-ache that was forming.

"When it's my turn." Illyria's eyes widened and stared at Salvotory.

"What?" Salvotory held up his hand and Illyria noticed a ring in the shape of a trident.

"When Costan does succeed, a path will shoot across the sea and show us the location of the temple, I must then defeat my own danger and the temple will rise and then it will be your turn to defeat what you must." Illyria narrowed her eyes at the new information and looked between the two.

"And you've never mentioned this why?" Salvotory met her angry gaze and squared his shoulders back as his defending himself.

"Because we protect his secret until you prove yourself worthy." Illyria snarled and turned and fled up the stairs in her anger. Salvotory sighed and sat back next to Margaret who pat his hand.

"We must prove ourselves first though." She said and he smiled at her and placed his arm back around her shoulders. She smiled and curled into his side, ready for a rest from her long journey.

* * *

Illyria stormed into her cabin and began to throw things around in her anger. Questions, thoughts and new information rang through her head in a blur and soon her vision was also blurred. Tears poured down her face at Salvotory's betrayal which hurt deeper than she had expected, though she knew why.

No she never truly admitted her feelings for the Sicilian, but deep inside her soul, she knew she did love him. Only one other could claim her heart as Salvotory could, but both had betrayed the large amount of trust she placed in them. The first time was almost un-bearable until he had helped her through but this time, there was no one to comfort her. Illyria fell to the ground as her curly hair stuck to her face from the salty tears.

"I vow never to feel the tragedy of love again." She cried silently, taking a dagger and placing an incision in the center of her hand, sealing her vow with her blood.

* * *

**A/n- Hoped you liked this chapter, I wanted it to focus only on Illyria and her ship. Next chapter will be Jack.**


End file.
